A Beast of Temptation
by XxMelpomeneRainxX
Summary: A favorite quote of Celia's "Temptation is a beast..." One problem, what happens when the Beast is what Tempts you? Everything changes in one night for Celia. What's she to do now?


An interesting encounter….

Celia smiled towards her friend, who was winking at a guy across the bar. Selena was very flirtatious, and was not a least bit embarrassed about it. You know the bitch who steals the guy you've spent the last hour trying to get to come your way, he finally does, and just as he's locking gazes with you…she grabs his arm and pulls him to the dance floor for a…game he soon wouldn't forget? That's her. Of course Selena never pulled that shit on Rain, she knew far better. They had different types of men. And were very different types of women. Selena, tall slender double D bodacious babe…complete with short ice blonde and purple hair, a pair of killer green eyes, and legs that never would end.

Then there was Celia. Long onyx hair, flowing to her mid back, with blue and pink peaking in and out of it, 5'4 height…almost, and with c breasts that didn't look huge but weren't non existent. She was as Selena put it, curvy. Very curvy. Like, 34 29 39 curvy. Rain wasn't fat…but she was nowhere near slender with her…as some put it…ghetto ass. Shaking her head, her bangs bounced across her eyes then settled back to just above her baby blue eyes, Celia looked around while sipping Sex on the Beach.

Wanting to scream at herself for not staying conscious, Celia found Selena had run off. Again. Settling her drink back on the bar and standing fixing her black corset and jeans, she walked after the girl. Soon, she heard a giggle that could make any Siren want to wail with jealousy. "Selena…" Rain hissed.

Evading a very drunk red head, she found herself bumping shoulders, elbows, and even her right breast (very freaking painful, may she add) with someone. Celia growled, and looked up at the male who had her shoulders to still her before she tripped.

Eyes widening ever so slightly, she almost fainted. This man was gorgeous. I'm talking Mr. Shouldn't Ever Wear Clothes Again…he had striking eyes; one was crimson red, the other a sterling silver. Unable to fully escape his delicious gaze, her hands went to his chest to steady her self.

Of course. The man was an effing rock. The silky t shirt under her fingertips was drawn taunt across a broad chest and shoulders. With a quick glance downwards, Celia realized he also had a very noticeable eight pack.

All of this occurred in moments, and he growled something of an apology and moved around her. Turning, Celia saw where he was headed. A very blonde very Victoria's model was sitting, her gaze clouded from obvious over indulgence in alcohol. She winked at him and held her arms open welcoming him to her busty chest. Celia stiffened as the jet black haired man continued towards her. Turning away quickly to deluge this hellish sight, she continued to see a couple of beach boys drool over Selena.

Oh Celia just needed this shit. She continuously came to this club with Selena, to only be tortured each time. Each time Selena found ogling men to use for her own pleasure, then was back again for a new toy. Each time Celia only got a glance, maybe a hi, and that was it. Settling on the bench by Selena and her newest prey, she shook her head and downed a random shot that was on the table. Looked like a very fun three way for Selena tonight.

Pulling out a cigarette and her lighter, Celia took a long drag, closing her eyes to divulge herself into "Savin' me" by Nickleback. "Ma'am. No smoking in here." A man, probably the bouncer's elder brother, said to her, his arms crossed, covering most of the yellow letters spelling ''Club Mist''. Nodding, she drove the bud into the table with a smirk, burning the wood and putting out her smoke. The man's eyebrow twitched, obviously his anger was quick snap. Standing, Celia nodded to Selena who could've cared less.

Walking to the back balcony, she leaned against the black iron wrought fence surrounding it. Pulling back out her cigarette, Celia put her soft pink lips around it and searched for her lighter, pulling her hand back out and looking around, she cursed herself. "Fuck" Celia hissed, and rubbed the bridge of her nose. No lighter. It was probably stolen or had freaking several STD's on it by now.

"Need a light?" Celia felt a shiver crawl down her spine: sensually. Looking up to Mr. No Clothes she about believed there was a god…and he was standing in front of her. His spiked hair had a blue tint that could make any hair dye addict jealous. Nodding, she handed him her cigarette. He smirked and popped it in his mouth, between his delicious lips, and lit it easily. Taking a slow, almost pornographic, drag, he gave it back to her and breathed out. Celia's mouth about dropped and he granted her another smirk. Looking away with a splash of blush, Celia smoked a bit.

"Sisters are annoying, am I right?" he said quietly. Celia looked at him in question. "I saw you with your sister, the one with a pixie cut?" she laughed easily, and rolled her eyes. "The model like one, with the drooling guys on her? Yeah, she's my friend. Nothing more. You know the saying…'why did the Gods make us best friends? Cause if we were sisters our parents couldn't handle it.' Well…change that to…'cause if we were sisters, I'd have to kill you." He chuckled some at that, and nodded. "Smoking is terrible for you, you know." He glanced at her mouth as she took a drag, his eyes resting there a moment too long. Celia sighed some, "I'm not even an avid smoker, truthfully. Only when annoyed or stressed." Mr. No Clothes chuckled, "I've heard yoga is great for that." She smiled, and dropped the cigarette putting it out. "All right, health freak, no more smokes."

Celia then pursed her lips, and looked around. "How did you know I was here with her anyway?" he smiled. "I'm magic, and I also saw you go and sit near her and casting devious looks towards her before indulging into your nasty habit." She smiled and shook her head laughing. "Then the bouncer told you to put it out, with the look you were giving him I swore you would've put it out in his forehead."

Celia laughed as he took a couple easy drags. "I thought about it. I'm Celia." She turned toward him a bit holding out her hand; he smiled and kisses her hand softly, his unmatched gaze meeting hers. "Achelus." She flushed, again. "So you're babysitting your girl tonight?" she asked, trying to not sound hurt or angered about the blonde ditz. Chuckling, he shook his head. "The blonde? She's my sister." Rain nodded and tried not to whoop in excitement.

"You don't get second looks often, do you?" Achelus asked. The question took her off her guard, and she looked out over the crowd slightly displeased at the oddly phrased question.. "No, typically I come here, drink, smoke, and make sure my friend doesn't come home with new pets. Namely, Civilus, Crabs, and such." Achelus nodded with another smirk. "I like your humor." He murmured. "Most women here throw themselves at men and it's very annoying to be on the receiving end." He said, his gaze lingering on hers, and then trailing her body hotly.

Celia squirmed a bit, and then nodded. "I'm ashamed of it really." He smiled again, white teeth flashing. "I like it much better when the men go for the women...and make it a more…fun game." She said softly, her eyes meeting his. Seeing something flicker across his gaze, Celia found herself shivering.

Achelus stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She squeaked, and felt his fingers softly caress her side. He leaned down to her ear and nibbled the soft flesh right beneath the lobe. "I have to say I agree…" He said huskily. Celia purred under his touch, her soft fingertips finding their way to his forearms, stroking slowly.

Suddenly, she couldn't help but wish to moan in pleasure as his tongue touched her skin, and his member grew large against her butt. Achelus groaned against her skin as the voluptuous woman pressed backwards to his hardening manhood. Taking her hand in his, the dark angel pulled her through the crowds and out the bar. Celia followed willingly, wherever he was taking her, whoever this dark god like man was, Celia was more than happy to comply with anything.

Achelus straddled his motorcycle, tossing her the extra helmet. Celia smiled and put it on, sitting in behind him. Wrapping her arms around his waist he hissed with need. Her hands were mere inches from where he wanted them so badly…revving the engine to somehow be rid of the fire that coursed through his veins.

Only to clear his mind, and make Achelus realize his true want…

To dominate. To take this mortal….he needed to take her as his…

Urging the machine under him faster, Achelus tried his best not to howl in pleasure as the woman behind him began to nibble his neck and rub his low groin bones, forcing the throbbing member to stand more erect.

Celia purred at the taste of this man, at how his muscled back grew tighter as his pants matched. The bike sceeted to a stop, before Celia knew what was happening; her mouth was covered by his, the helmet long gone. His mouth was warm and inviting; his teeth suddenly met hers almost painfully, but were soon covered by pleasure as the hand holding her legs began to massage her inner thighs. Achelus was holding her bridal style, his tongue invading her mouth and dancing with her own.

Opening the door while balancing all her weight against him easily, Celia kissed his jaw and neck, sucking softly against his jugular vein to be rewarded with a low growl, one that made her insides melt. She appreciated the way he didn't grunt or complain about her weight, especially when he laid her down on his king sized velvet red bed, his movements were slow, lazy.

As if he was savoring the way she felt against his chest, not wanting to stop touching her no sooner then Rain wanting to stop touching him. Their breath mingled as he pulled up, allowing each a moment of breath he reached for his t-shirt but Celia stopped him. Wrapping her legs around his waist she rolled on top of him.

Slowly, tormenting, she removed his shirt while nibbling and licking each inch of warm tanned skin uncovered. Achelus's eyes followed the woman's movements with heavy lids. She was magnificent, and he felt his manhood beg even more to be released.

Grasping her hips to grind her, Achelus soon found was a horrid mistake. She closed her eyes and whimpered pleasure in the most delicious of ways. The way her soft pink bow lips formed an o, the way she immediately rode him, and especially when he could feel through not only his pants, but hers just how wet she was becoming.

Celia moaned with pleasure unimaginable, he was so big…she had never experienced such tremendous pleasure. His hips rocked hers, his warm rough hands grasped her low waist pulling her down into his hips drove her into pants of pleasure.

Achelus flipped her under him, ripping away her shirt and bra, taking her rosy nipple into his mouth, Celia arched her back into him as he continued to grind and grasp her ass with driving need. She slid her hands down his body to free him, and found he was commando. Cupping his length in her hands, Rain held back a gasp of how large he really was. She testingly stroked his tip with her thumb while rubbing his shaft with her palm and fingertips. He answered her touch with growls and groans of pleasure.

His jaw clenched as she cupped and stroked him, Achelus held back cries of pleasure. Ripping her jeans down he broke not only her zipper but put a severe rip in the seams. He licked his lips and rubbed her clit through her black and white laced panties, which she gasped and purred, rewarding him a harder pump of her hand. Burying his face in her neck he sucked and licked, kissed and nipped over her neck enjoying her soft moans of pleasure, and indulging in her touch.

Achelus slowly pulled her panties down, and rubbed her entrance with his index finger, still massaging and teasing her clit with his thumb. She hissed with pleasure as he spread her lips, and groaned at how wet and very tight she was.

Slipping his finger in slow and deep, he sucked in a breath of pleasure as she grasped him hard, crying aloud in pleasure.

He stopped.

Achelus's heart sank and stopped, then sped up as he jumped back away from her, leaving the beautiful woman lying on his bed knees bent and spread, torn clothes surrounding her.

"You're virgin?" he hissed. Celia's eyes widened and she looked down. "Yes." Achelus cursed aloud and stood in front of her, his member still throbbing wanting her even more. This was bad. "Fuck!" he growled and began to pace in front of the bed ignoring his manhood. Rain sat up on her knees and did her best to cover her cleavage. "What's the problem? Men love it." Achelus stopped and looked at her, his eyes pained.

It'd been centuries sense he had had sex. He never craved it. But once he saw her, Achelus felt something pull him to her, made him need her in ways he'd never felt before.

"Is there a problem?" her soft voice pulled him from his mind. The woman sat there, her large blue eyes questioning, and lusting him. Achelus didn't know what he was to do. She couldn't become pregnant, though, with the odd circumstances….she just could be…no.

Shaking his jet black hair, he sat on the bed in front of her burying his face into his palms. If he takes her as a virgin…..the consequences could be….

Celia massaged his shoulders slowly, moving to his sides and stomach and back up to his smooth planed chest. She'd heard of women crying in the middle of sex. But men? It made no sense. Most men by now would've taken her gladly, came in her hard then left her on the bed bleeding and aching from the first time….

But this man was being gentle. From the beginning he didn't hurt her. Even now he stopped in cause of her virginity…"Achelus…I want you to take me." He looked back at her, his left eye had turned black, and the other had turned a emerald green. She blinked. Shaking her head, Celia decided to ask him later about that. "Why?" he asked, turning and cupping her cheek in his rough hand.

"You stopped. Unlike most men, or so I've heard, you stopped. To me…well, it makes me want you all the more." She said softly, kissing him again. Suddenly, Celia found herself rocking against him straddling him and sitting in his lap, arms around his neck.

Achelus groaned and held her waist meeting her needy kiss, then pulled back his breath growing short and shallow with growing want. "Celia…I won't be able to control myself for much longer…" he groaned as her lips found his collarbone and she sucked and licked up his vein from there. "Lose yourself in me then…" she moaned when Celia felt his manhood throb against her clit.

Achelus turned her over, bringing her to her hands and knees. Putting her hand on his headboard, he began stroking her breast with one hand, the other holding her hip as he ground her slowly, his shaft rubbing back and forth between her dripping lips and against her hardening clit. Arching her back, Celia gasped and moaned moving back against him.

He kissed her neck and moved against her harder, both his hands moving to her hips to pull the delicious woman back against him faster as their pleasure began to build. Right before he was sure she was to orgasm, he turned her over and kissed down her body, taking her into his mouth.

Crying aloud, Celia rocked against him slightly as his tongue explored her. Teasing, he drove two fingers in her deep, loosening her slightly as she came once, twice, and three times. Her pleasure trailed down her ass and inner thighs, he licked it up delving his tongue back into her as she moaned and begged for him to take her.

Achelus found he had waited more then long enough, lifting her hips he spread her thighs slowly massaging down the inner sides. Celia moaned and cupped him, turning him under her. Moving down his body the way he had, she stroked his length before flickering her tongue across his tip.

He threw his head back growling her name in pleasure. Achelus grasped the sheets as her lips encircled his throbbing head and bobbed up and down the tip, slowly taking him deeper into her mouth as she gave long hard succulent sucks. He growled and fought his instinctive need to thrust against her warm mouth.

Just as he thought he was going to go numb with pleasure, Celia cupped his balls and took him deep into her mouth deep throating him as she sucked and rubbed her tongue against his shaft. He thrusted up, almost yelling her name in pure pleasure as she moved up and down him just barely sucking him harder and harder, pushing him well over the edge. With a final gasp and yell of pleasure, Achelus came hard into her mouth, over filling her warm lips and groaned as she slowly sucked him to help him ride out the spectacular pleasure. Sitting up as she licked him clean, he cupped her face and pulled her back up on him and kissed her deep and passionately.

Turning her under him, Achelus was already hard again. He tilted her hips to him and delved just his tip into her. She winced and moaned with pleasure and slight pain. "Damn…you're so tight…" he groaned. Rain stiffened and moaned as he rubbed her clit to pleasure her. He grinded and rocked against her rubbing her clit faster, the woman beneath him rocked nd cried aloud, an obvious orgasm begining, Achelus drove himself into her hard and deep, almost yelling out it pleasure as she cried aloud. "A…Achelus!" she moaned, rocking against him, obviously in no pain.

He rocked against her, holding her ass in one hand, grasping her wrists in the other putting them above her head, "ahh Celia…o…yesss…." He groaned as she tightened and slightly loosened around his throbbing shaft. Needing more, he began to pound her faster and faster, as she tried to rock against him he grabbed her ass a little harder pulling her up against him as he drove into her 'g' spot over and over.

Achelus felt his orgasm come on, and the bed began to rock underneath them as he took her higher and higher in pleasure. Celia screamed aloud, begging for just a bit more, gasping and moaning on how close she was. He went into her tightening, dripping warm clit over and over, barely pulling out and felt her orgasm began to peak, almost the same time his did.

"Achelus! Yes oh yes!" she screamed, he let go of her wrists to gasp her hips and continue to pleasure her further as he began to cum in her deep. She grasped his shoulders moving against him, bringing out every drop he had in him.

They both collapsed in pleasure, she numb, and him almost blind.

Celia began to lay soft kisses over him as he rolled her ontop for cuddling. He held her close to him in his arms, and his eyes fell closed with there encounter playing over and over in his head. He kissed her softly and when he opened his eyes to meet hers, his heart pounded with a new feeling for this woman.

Celia saw something change in his eyes besides the color, and her heart fluttered, laying her head on his chest, she closed her eyes savoring the feel of the man under her.

Achelus massaged her back, his fingertips going up and down her spine. The woman above him nuzzled his neck and began humming songs by Nickleback. He smirked and hugged her closer. Achelus laid her next to him, on her side, his chest to her back, he spooned her.

Celia smiled and scooted slightly closer, closing her eyes and laying her arm on top of the one he had around her waist.

Both drifted to sleep, their mutual pleasure bringing a night of pure rest.

Achelus woke, and kissed the onyx haired beauty beside him. Getting up quietly, he pulled on his jeans and went to the bathroom. Raking a hand through his hair a few times and using the restroom, he then went out to his bedroom to see her lying quite precariously. Celia was curled in a ball, her face half covered by blankets, her hair was hand wrapped in a messy bun style pushed behind her neck, and one leg was visible while the other was covered in the nest she somehow formed in a matter of moments.

Shaking his head and chuckling, Achelus went downstairs to make them breakfast.

Celia's eyes fluttered open, yawning she stretched and awaited the next-morning pain of first timing. Tilting her head, she found there was none. Smiling and hopping out of bed, Celia pulled on her boy short panties and bra. Not finding her purse, she pulled on sunglasses to cover her no-make up face. Celia went through Achelus's dresser to steal a Pink Floyd t-shirt and some boxer shorts. Going downstairs she followed a delicious scent that rivaled that of Achelus's skin.

Achelus looked up to see the gorgeous woman come down in his clothes, her hair pulled back and sunglasses on. Wait.

Sunglasses?

"Needing to go incognito from me love?" he asked, pulling her into his arms and kissing the succulent woman. She giggled beneath his lips and nodded. "What's for breaky Muffin man?" Achelus shook his head and brought her a plate of breakfast skillet and a glass of Cranberry juice. Sitting down, she thanked him and then squealed. "You like Cranberry juice too?"

Achelus nodded and smiled taking a bite from her plate and sitting next to her with his own mug of it. "Why?" "No one likes it and call me a pre mature old person." She giggled again, and Achelus was finding he loved to hear it.

He stole her sunglasses mid bite and she squealed unapprovingly. Chasing after him as he immaturely walked away, she jumped on his back. Achelus didn't fault, making Celia more mad. He turned and saw her eyes, dropping the sunglasses he stepped back.

Celia put her hands on her hips. "See? Me with no make up is a heart stopper now if you'll excuse me…" he grasped her shoulders and both his eyes matched. Finally, but what was odd was that though both were now pure black…they had an moon traced over his pupils, one silver the other blue.

"Celia…listen there's some things about me that might scare you. And well, soon enough you'll have to be part of them. We're…how shall I put this? We're…mated." Celia looked at Mc Gorgeous and felt her heart drop. This fucker was insane. On crack. He probably put them on when she wasn't looking.

"You don't believe me? Go look in the mirror." He pulled her to a bathroom, her eyes went wide as she saw her eye's matched his, only the blue moon was on the left and silver on the right while his were visa versa. Shaking her head Celia tried to see if they were contacts. When younger she had worn red ones, but there wasn't any on her. Sitting on toilet she looked up the man who was calling someone.

"Aye, Markell? Yeah it's me. Is this an emergency? How does 'mated' sound? That a code?"

Celia looked at the man confused. A prank? Maybe. Drugs? More then likely. She went back to the mirror while he spoke into the phone quickly, she unable to catch all of what he was saying. Nothing else was different other then her eyes, which she stared at for several minutes.

"no, man, I'm not on any drug. You very well now that it doesn't effect me anyway. Yes she's here." Markell appeared in front of Achelus. Shit.

Celia about fainted when she saw a tall black man appear right outside the bathroom door. He was bald and swirling tattoos started at his temple and extended over his scalp and over his shoulders and well defined arms. He'd be very sexy if he didn't scare the shit out of her. His eyes were gold, like a cats, constantly looking about the room as if expecting something were going to attack. "oh shit man. I don't know what you want me to say, other then you're screwed."

Celia's eyebrows shot up and she rested her hands on her hips. "Hold up. He's screwed? What about me I've been sent to the freaking twilight zone!" the man's eyes softened a degree. "at least she isn't screaming. I'm Markell." He held out his hand, his voice held a French tilt. Shaking his enormous hand, she nodded. "Celia."

Achelus sighed, "Alrighty now that we've had introductions, Markell, the hell am I supposed to do?" the tattooed man gave him a grin. "take her, run away, and never show your face again?" Achelus growled at him. "okay, okay A, we'll kill her." Celia backed up a step at that. "Look, men, if I'm just drugged out by this guy over here, ' she pointed at Achelus,' "Then I have the right over my dream. I say lets not kill me and explain what the hell is going on here."

Markell inclined his head and looked over at the dark haired man who stood there in nothing but low riding jeans. "You can explain, I'm just here to tell you how screwed you are."

Celia felt dizzy, resting her hand to her forehead she tilted her head back to take deep breaths. Selena and her always joked that the first time she had sex it'd be with some mediocre guy and she'd end up pregnant. No no no. She'd been given the greatest night of her life, and then woke up to a maniac, with friends who popped in and out of rooms. Scary part? Her hormones were raging at the moment. Every time she made eye contact with the man she'd slept with her heart surged, and a deep heat settled in her tummy making her want to jump him- even in front of his buddy. Decidedly, looking at him wasn't a good idea.

X


End file.
